Drunken Demon
by Miss Megz
Summary: Inuyasha goes to fight Seshsouamru stays way later than usual. What's going on? What could be happening with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Sessy would be nice! Who's selling Sessy because I'm buying!

Kagome and the others sat in the clearing near the fire, waiting for Inuyasha who had left before sunset. Now it was dark and he still wasn't back. Inuyasha had gone after Sesshoumaru for a reason he told no one.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru killed Inuyasha?" Shippo asked perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"It is doubtful. We would have known," Miroku answered taking a rub of Sango's butt.

Sango smacked Miroku, "isn't it odd how Inuyasha just ran after Sesshoumaru? Doesn't Sesshoumaru usually start the fights?"

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "it is odd." Kagome nodded her agreement and wondered what exactly was taking Inuyasha so long. Never before had their fights lasted so long. Kilala mewed her worries. The group finally fell asleep waiting for Inuyasha to return.

After sun rise Shippo caught Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's scent.

"Wake up everybody. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are coming," Shippo woke everybody up. Soon, all were up and waiting anxiously for both brothers. What they saw first was shocking.

Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by one foot and another demon had Inuyasha by the other foot. There were three other demons besides Sesshoumaru. The one who had Inuyasha by the foot was a bird demon with brown hair and feathered arms. He was laughing so hard he looked like he would fall any minute. He reeked of alcohol. The demon holding Inuyasha's wrist was a horse demon with black hair that looked like a horse's mane. The other demon holding Inuyasha's other hand was a cat demon with white hair and cat ears. All reeked of alcohol.

"You should bring your brother by more often Sesshoumaru, he was a blast," the demon holding Inuyasha's foot laughed. His name is Kyo or actually Lord Kyo.

"Yes. I'm not sure what was funnier, the fact he couldn't draw his sword to save his life or the fact he couldn't stand at the end!" the horse demon named Lord Mayko laughed.

"Don't forget to tell him the next time we all meet with sake Sesshoumaru. He might be even funnier!" the cat demon named Lord Mai nearly fell over from laughing.

"Yes. I'll get right on that," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. Inuyasha made some incoherent noise as the four lords dropped him on the ground.

"Which was funnier; when he tried fighting Sesshoumaru or when he figured out he was drunk?" Mayko asked.

"It was all funny. It was best when he tried to transform into a big dog," Kyo fell over laughing. It was easy to tell everyone there except Sesshoumaru was drunk. Kagome and the others looked at each other. Inuyasha then stood up.

"I'm not drunk!" he yelled, his voice was slurred and he teetered as he stood, "and I'll prove it! Sesshoumaru prepare to die!" Sesshoumaru just looked uninterested.

"Very well little brother, I will humor you," Sesshoumaru sighed and drew the Tokijin. When Inuyasha tried to draw the Tetsaiga, he couldn't. He just couldn't grasp the fact he had to hold the sheathe so it wouldn't go with the blade. Finally Inuyasha gave up on removing the Tetsaiga from it's sheathe and just used it all like a club. The other three lords were laughing as Inuyasha tried time and time again to hit Sesshoumaru.

"Hold still!" Inuyasha tottered and ran at Sesshoumaru again.

"I have not moved since you stood up," Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but this was funny. Inuyasha was drunk and trying to hit him. Sesshoumaru wasn't lying either, he wasn't moving. Inuyasha swung as Sesshoumaru and fell face first. "Pathetic," Sesshoumaru shook his head and again the other lords laughed.

"I'll still beat you!" Inuyasha started clawing the ground, "take that! And that! And that!"

"Little brother, you do realize you are hitting dirt?" Sesshoumaru had to force himself to keep from smiling, never before had Inuyasha ever done anything this funny.

"I am not! I'm hitting you and you are slowly bleeding to death. Ha!" Inuyasha stood up and managed to hit Mai on the head. The three other lords still laughed. Sesshoumaru was the only one who wasn't. The inugroup could only stand there and stare at the drunken half demon. "I'll go into my true form and eat you all!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth as he tried unsuccessfully to turn into his 'true form'. The only thing Inuyasha managed to do was let out one ripper of a fart (all of you turning your noses at this, what the hell are you? Social snobs? Come on everybody loves a fart joke).

"Oh yea. That guy's royal!" Kyo laughed as all held their noses. Sesshoumaru took a step back to avoid the smell.

"That one's bound to burn nose hairs," Mayko laughed.

"How did Inuyasha get this drunk?" Kagome asked; seeing her break to talk to the demon lords.

"He had come to fight Sesshoumaru here during our poker game (I know feudal Japan didn't have cards or know what poker was but damn it! It's my fic and they'll have what I say they'll have!) and got thirsty so he drank some sake," Kyo started.

"And he kept drinking and drinking until finally he was too drunk to fight," Mayko continued.

"He did try to fight though," Mai looked at the inugroup.

"It went as well as it did right now," Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who was hitting air now. "And to think we're related," Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. It was just barely audible.

"I hate being related to you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha turned to face Sesshoumaru but due to blurred vision thought Sesshoumaru was Kikyo, "Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran full speed at Sesshoumaru. And hit his mark and tried to kiss the knocked over Sesshoumaru.

"Get off of me you drunk half breed," Sesshoumaru tried getting Inuyasha off but Inuyasha had gotten a hold of Sesshoumaru's bangs. Inuyasha finally succeeded in kissing 'Kikyo' and in return Inuyasha was sent reeling back and Sesshoumaru stood up looking absolutely disgusted but only for a second before he returned emotionless.

"But Kikyo," Inuyasha pleaded. The three other lords had fallen down laughing.

"Hurry up and pass out you fool," Sesshoumaru spat into the bushes to get the taste of Inuyasha out of his mouth.

"But Kikyo! I love you!" Inuyasha was on his knees in front of 'Kikyo'.

"Well maybe we should leave you two lovebirds alone," Kyo laughed.

"You can't," Sesshoumaru stepped away from Inuyasha.

"Why not?" Mayko asked.

"I'm the only one sober enough to fly you three back to your region," Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha in the head.

"Oh yea," the other lords watched Inuyasha fly backwards. Finally Inuyasha got enough blows to the head to see Sesshoumaru and not Kikyo. Inuyasha stood up and looked around

"Hey, where'd Kikyo go?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"She left because she could stand the way you kiss," Mai answered.

"Really? Well I better practice," Inuyasha started walking towards Kagome.

Kagome backed away, "no way. I know where those lips have been." The three drunken lords started laughing harder.

"You just got insulted by a human!" Kyo laughed and pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"How observant," Sesshouamru watched Inuyasha try to kiss Kagome. Mai pulled out a cup of sake.

"Hey Inuyasha, this cup of sake will make you a better kisser," Mai held out the cup.

"Gimme!" Inuyasha snatched the cup away from Mai and drank and passed out.

"Finally," Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome was glad Inuyasha had stopped trying to kiss her.

"Aww. Funs over I guess. Well Sesshoumaru, what about that ride?" Kyo asked.

'Very well," Sesshouamru summoned his cloud thing and flew off with his three passengers leaving the inugroup to the passed out Inuyasha.

"Now what?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"Let's get him near the fire," Miroku grabbed his feet and Sango grabbed his wrists and they carried him to the fire.

"That was entertaining," Miroku commented. Kagome and Sango nodded. Shippo was laughing. "This also will be entertaining," Miroku reached for Sango's butt and got slapped.

"Pervert," Sango glared at Miroku.

That's it everybody! And no complaining how short it is! This sucker is four pages on Microsoft word! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
